When leaves fall
by Alinzar
Summary: Dimitri and Rose try to find a way to stay together without getting in trouble. When complications arise, how will they cope? M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, but I hope you like it. R&R, and feel free to suggest ideas for the plot.**

**(I don't own any of the characters from the Vampire Academy Series, they belong to ****RICHELLE MEAD)**

**

* * *

**

Rose's PoV

"Roza, you know we can't…" His voice trailed off. His warm, brown eyes were unusually melancholy.

"But, Dimitri, I love you!"

"I know, and I love you too. Just wait until after graduation. It's to risky for us to stay like this at The Academy." He reached over and stroked my cheek. I caught his hand and laced my fingers through his. He took our intertwined fingers and kissed them, almost like he was saying goodbye. Then I realized he was.

Impulsively, I kissed him. He pulled away and left the gym without looking back. _Rose, we need to talk. _I heard Lissa, my best friend, through the bond that we shared. Not for the first time, I wished that the bond was two-way so that I could tell her that I needed alone time. But she was my Moroi, and guardians had no time for themselves where their Moroi were concerned. I sighed and followed Dimitri out the door.

"What's up?" I asked as I sauntered into Lissa's room.

"Nothing, I didn't call you here to talk about me, I wanted to talk about you." I looked at her, puzzled. "Rose, I'm your best friend. I can tell when something's different, you need to trust me, tell me what's wrong!"

I sighed; there was no way I was getting out of this conversation. "You know how it is with you and Christian?" Christian was her boyfriend, we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, but we got past it for her sake. She nodded. "I think I found something like that too…" I paused. Before I could tell her the bad news, she jumped up and started hugging me.

"I'm sooooo happy for you!" She exclaimed, then she noticed my expression. "Wait, there's something else, isn't there?" I sighed, she was really going to make me go through with explaining.

"Well, if I got together with the guy, I would be breaking rules in most societies and countries." Her eyes widened in shock. Just as I was going to explain further, someone knocked on the door.

"One sec, Rose, but I need to get this." I nodded my consent. I had started to zone out when I heard His voice.

"I'm sorry Princess," He was talking to Lissa, "but I really don't think that I will be able to be your guardian for a while."

"How long is a while?" Lissa asked, sorrow in her voice, for even she liked Dimitri, as a friend.

"At least until you graduate." I noticed how He didn't say 'you and Rose.' I decided to interrupt their conversation. I walked into His line of sight.

"Oh! Hey there, Dimitri, fancy seeing you here!" He smiled at me and I checked His eyes for signs of regret, but all I saw was sadness.

"Rose." He nodded in my direction, then continued his conversation with Lissa, who was clearly puzzled about our exchange. "It has been an honor serving you, but I really must be going, Princess." He turned around and left, again, without saying goodbye to me.

"What was that all about?" Lissa turned around to address me. "Normally I can't get the two of you to shut up!" Then I saw it click for her, "No, it can't be… Is it?" I nodded, silent and ashamed. She sent me comfort through the bond, but she could see that it wasn't helping. She reached up and hugged me, as I stood there sobbing into her shoulder.

Dimitri's PoV

Leaving her was harder than I expected. The sadness in her eyes when I went to inform the Princess nearly ripped me apart. I wished that I didn't have to leave her. I thought of the sweet smell of her beautiful hair, and that brought me comfort. I then thought of how I wanted to make her happy again, but how I knew it would all be in vain.

As I packed my bags, I heard a soft knock on my door. I was foolish enough to open it without check to see who it was first. It was her, my beautiful Roza.

"Comrade, we need to talk." I fought back the smile that her nickname for me brought every time she uttered it. She walked in and shut the door. I stood there, kind of stunned. I turned around and followed her to my bed where she was sitting.

"Roza, I don't think that this is a good idea." I sat down next to her. As I looked at her, I got lost in the depth of her eyes. A piece of her hair escaped from her messily prepared bun and hung by her ear. I fought the urge to fix it, to tuck it behind her ear. We sat in silence, drinking in the other's presence. She leaned forward, as if to say something, thought better of it and moved back a bit. I couldn't help myself, she looked so sad. I longed to help a smile appear in those eyes again. I kissed her. I stroked her cheekbone and felt something hit it, a tear. I realized that she was baring her soul to me. She leaned forward and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Rose's PoV

He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer. The moment was sweet and sad. There was no lust in this kiss, just pure love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review... I can't wait to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you were all so nice that I just had to give you another chapter :D. Thanks again for all of you support!**

**(BTW I don't own any of the VA Characters, they belong to ****RICHELLE MEAD)**

* * *

Rose's PoV

As he pulled away slowly, I leaned toward him, not wanting to loose the magic of the moment. I yanked myself away, hearing Lissa's panicked voice in my head, as I was sucked in.

_"I swear! I don't know where she is right now." She was obviously scared; I could sense the fear through the bond. I glanced, using Lissa's eyes, around the room, trying to find a landmark. All I could tell was that she was in a classroom with a dying tree in the corner. _

Dimitri's PoV

Her beautiful eyes started to focus again. "Dimitri! Lissa's scared, and she's taken!" The panic returned to those eyes and nearly caused her to rip herself out of my embrass.

I cupped my hands around her face, trying to keep her focused. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Her voice rose a few octaves, "All I know is that she is in a classroom, with a tree in the corner." I could see her eyes trying to remember which classrooms on campus had trees in them. I too thought of all the classrooms that I had been in. There was only one with a tree.

"I know where she is!" At this point Rose did yank away. She looked at me in shock.

"Then why the hell aren't we going!"

Rose's PoV

He grabbed my hand. Probably not even realizing that he had done so and dash out of the room, with me sprinting behind, to keep up. He wove his way so quickly though the halls that I had no idea where I was. I heard screaming from the end of the hallway. Normally I would have thought that it was just a couple of teenagers enjoying their weekend without teachers, but a quick check through the bond told me otherwise. As we neared the door, both Dimitri and I sped up, aware of how precious each second was.

He busted through the door like the badass god that he was, I had to remind myself that this was no time to fantasize.

Lissa's eyes had widened in surprise when she saw us, but then she shrank back in fear. I could sense someone bigger than me lurking in the shadows behind my back. As my attacker reached to grab my shoulders, I spun around, my fist already prepped for impact. I felt satisfaction as my fist connected with the threats jaw. I looked down at where he was laying, wondering if there was any necessity for further harm. But, my attacker was out cold already.

I ran over to where Dimitri was trying to help Lissa untie the knots that bound her to the chair she was in. As I bent down to help, I suddenly…

Dimitri's PoV

"Rose!" Lissa's voice made me look up from what I had been doing, Rose, my Roza was lying on the floor, pain etched in those beautiful features. Lissa looked at me, imploring me to help. I picked up Rose and grabbed Lissa's hand as we ran out of the room.

Rose's PoV

Pain…so much pain… I saw a light, and heard Adrian's voice. _Rose? You there? Come on, little dhampir, you have to pull through. _I heard Dimitri's voice. _Roza! Please, Roza. I'm so sorry for what I said. I swear, I didn't know this would happen. Why would you do this to me? To Lissa? Even to Adrian and Christian! _I felt his lips brush my forehead. I heard another voice, an angry voice. Lissa's voice.

"Adrian, you have to do something! I can't save her!" I wanted to comfort her, but she was so far away.

Dimitri's PoV

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." _The annoying sound of the heart monitor comforted me, it reminded me that she was still alive. I glanced over to where Adrian and Lissa were having an argument. I didn't bother myself to find out what it was about. "_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." _Everyone in the room froze and stared at the monitor. There was no sign of life, just a flat line. Adrian and Lissa walked towards the hospital bed where Her body lay, lifeless.

"You can do this, Adrian." Lissa was comforting him, it was strange since seconds ago, they had been arguing. Adrian bent down as if to kiss my Roza. I leaned forward in my chair, ready to intervene if he did try to kiss her and stared in shock. He had placed both of this hands on her forehead and Lissa had both of her hands on his shoulders, as if supporting him. "_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." _I heard the monitor return to it's incessant beeping and then realized what that meant. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! (evil author laugh) I'm sorry for giving you all a scare like that... Thoughts? Questions? Feel free to ask (or comment) away! My inbox is always open to suggestions (and reviews always boost my morale)**

**FYI, I'm not sure how long it will be until I can upload again, so sorry if I left you hanging. I'm heading back to boarding school, and I really do need to catch up on sleep. :D**

**Later guys,**

**Eva  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry for not uploading this before... I just got back to school, and with exams coming up and a concert last night, I was completely swamped! Anyway, now that I have my exam schedule, with a surprising number of empty days, I will actually be uploading regularly. (Then of course, I have 3 weeks of winter break :D) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

RPoV

_Rose, are you okay?_

_ Rose, are you okay?_ Confusion and relief came flooding through the bond, seemingly in doubles.

_Open your eyes Rose!_

_ Please, Little Dhampir, open your eyes! _Wait a second, since when did Lissa start calling me 'Little Dhampir'? _Rose, I know this is going to be a shock…_

_ Adrian, let me handle this. _Why the hell were the voices in my head arguing?

DPoV

Adrian and Lissa were surrounding my Roza, frozen in the positions they had been in when the monitor restarted. "Shut the fuck up!" I raced to the bed to see if Roza was awake, for she was the only on in the room who would use that particular phrase. She was lying there just a peacefully as she had been before, her brown hair strewn all over the bright white hospital pillows and her hands lying on her chest, rising and falling with her breath. Her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes snapped open. She scanned the room for something then focused on me.

"What are you doing here? " Accusation in her eyes. "I thought you left. I thought you had to be all high and mighty and leave for Lissa's sake." She spat out her best friend's name like it was poison. I noticed Adrian and Lissa had crept out of the room, realizing that we need some time to work things out between the two of us. "It's a lot harder to 'move on' when you're still here." She pointed out.

"Roza, I'm so-" Before I could finish apologizing, she interrupted me.

"I don't care, Dimitri! You said that we couldn't be together because of Lissa. I don't care about her anymore! I only care about you, why can't you see that!" I was shocked that she was giving up everything she had ever worked towards, her friendship with Lissa, her training to be a guardian. So I told her.

"Does being a guardian really mean that little to you? So little that you'll throw everything away for a crush?" I knew that what I said was harsh, but what she countered with was worse.

"I already threw away my virginity! I gave it to someone who apparently doesn't care. How much worse is throwing away the rest of my life?" I fought to keep my guardian mask in place, and failed miserably.

RPoV

A shocked expression flashed across his face, and surprisingly lingered. It was then that I realized that he actually did care. I sat up straight in the bed.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. You know that I don't mean that!" But I knew, deep down in my heart that the damage was done. I heard Adrian's voice, urging me to move on and to let go. But of course he would want me to do that, Adrian only wanted me for himself. Dimitri stopped to look back at me from the door, pain filling his eyes, before he walked out of the room.

Adrian and Lissa tentatively reentered the room. Again, I started to feel things through the bond in doubles, to bouts of pitty, some sadness, and joy. Wait a second there, joy? What the hell? Why did my best friend feel JOY at the fact that I had probably just ruined any chance I had with Dimitri? I asked her.

"What the fuck, Liss!" Her eyes widened in shock not knowing why I had to greet her so 'pleasently'. "How could you feel that way?" I again I felt two waves of emotion flow over me, this time confusion.

"What the hell, Rose?" Adrian had his arm around a sobbing Lissa. "She's your best friend, for God's sake! You have a bond with her! You should know that she feels SORRY for you!"

"Well apparently that fucking 'amazing' bond that you are referring to is broken. As in, I'm feeling everything in doubles. Including the joy she felt when my Dimitri left." A wave of shock washed across Adrian's face and through the bond. Then it clicked for me. "Hell no!"

"Shit." Was all Adrian could manage to say, as he realized what had happened.

"What?" Lissa had looked up from crying. I looked at her, not exactly sure how to tell her the awful news; thankfully Adrian did it for me.

"Rose and I are bonded." Lissa still didn't seem to understand.

"Liss, I've been doubly shadow kissed. You brought me back from the dead, and so did Adrian." Then I realized that it hadn't been her joy I had been feeling. "Adrian," I spun around, accusation in my eyes. "How the hell could you be so cruel as to feel joy at the fact that, that…" I trailed off, not able to say His name.

"Rose, I didn't know!" He protested.

"So is that what you feel about my relationship? Is that how you really feel about me?" At this point I was shouting.

"Adrian, I think you should leave." Lissa told him. She tried to send me comfort through the bond, but the anger aimed at me through the bond form Adrian kind of canceled it out.

I was let out of the hospital a few days later after they figured out that there were no lingering effects from my second brush with death. The one thing that still puzzled the doctors was why I had had that brush with death in the first place.

But I knew, and it was something that I would never tell anyone, even Lissa, definitely not Adrian, and NEVER Dimitri.

* * *

**K guys, I hope you liked it. I hope that I will be able to update soon. Thanks so much for the great reviews!**

**Merry, Early Christmas!**

**Eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know that this is kinda short, but exams took up more time than I thought that the would. BTW I changed the rating, because of typical Rose language. If you all beg enough things might get a little heated.n Please R&R! And, Merry Christmahanakwanza!**

* * *

DPoV

I had to get away, I knew deep down that I had, in fact, provoked her, but still, what she had said was harsh. I walked over to the guardian headquarters, to hand in my resignation and request to be transferred.

"Dimitri Belikov?" A strangely accented voice broke into my depressing thoughts. I spun around, trying to find who attempted to talk to me. "I'm over here." I spun towards the voice, still seeing nothing. "Trust me, you don't need to see me for us to have this conversation." This made me suspicious, so I asked.

"Who are you?"

"The fact that I am not Strigoi should be enough for you right now." I sighed, and dropped out of my fighting stance, the voice had a point.

"Why are you here? And why are you talking to me?" I asked, still not fully letting my guard down.

"I think you just answered you own question, well, at least you answered the first one. I am here to talk to you." This angered me. After my argument with Rose, my emotions were wild. I had little to no control over them. I fought to hide them beneath an emotionless mask.

"What do you need?" I spat out.

"I need a guardian. Actually, scratch that, I need you as a guardian." I stood there, shocked. "When you go into that building to request a transfer, say that you've had an offer from a possible Moroi."

"Who? You know that they'll ask."

"Abe Mazur, who else?"

"Oh," I stood there shocked, yet again. Abe Mazur, that was a name I hadn't heard in a long time. I tried to process the fact that a world famous Moroi mob-boss wanted me for his posse of guardian. He did, in fact, have the largest collection of non-government issued guardians. I knew that guardians were drawn to this job for the pay and the revenge. There was enough time off that it was possible to go hunting in your free time. At this time in my life, I needed somewhere to vent my anger.

"And if you're considering rejecting," His voice interrupted my thoughts, once again. "I know all about you and a certain student, named Rose Hathaway."

"There was a never a question of rejection. And you do not need to involve Rose in this mess." I spat at him, my anger overtaking my fight for control.

"Of course not." He responded calmly as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked as if his was in his early to mid fifties. He was dressed simply, but tastefully and expensively. By my modest estimations, the scarf around his neck, alone cost over $100. He handed me a piece of paper. "Just hand this to the guardians, and they should let you go free." He turned around and headed back into the shadows.

I glanced down at the piece of paper I held in my hand. It said, quite simply: _He's with me. AM_ I realized that the world would keep on turning, even if I was a wreck inside. So, I continued my walk to headquarters.

RPoV

When the voices in your head start having a discussion about you, things start to get strange. Adrian still wasn't sure how to react to the formation of the bond, so he asked Lissa for advice. Hell, I wasn't sure how to react to the new bond. The fact that I could see all of Adrian's fantasies about me was not helping me get to sleep at all. Plus he was still dream walking, and I was seeing doubles of myself when Lissa and Adrian were in the same room as me. It was enough to make anyone's head spin. _Little Dhampir, I know you can hear me. _I sighed, Adrian, again. _We need to talk. We need to figure something out. _I laughed. He sounded like he wanted us to have couple's counseling or something. _I'm gonna come and find you if you do not email, text or contact me within the next five minutes. Rose, you know this is serious. _I did know it was serious; he only used my name when he actually wanted me to pay attention. I logged onto my laptop and sent him a quick IM: 'what do you want.'

He chose to reply in my head _I'm sure you know what I want, Little Dhampir._ Suddenly my head was filled with pornographic pictures involving me in… awkward positions. I'm sure you understand exactly what I mean.

_Rose you there?_ Another voice cut in. I really had to thank God one of these days for Lissa, she always managed to get me out of uncomfortable situations. I sent Adrian another IM saying that I had to help Liss with something, then I texted Lissa's phone, asking her, this time, what she wanted. I started to feel a bit like I was at everyone's beck and call. Well, at least those people who could point out that they saved my life and all that bullshit.

_Can I come over? —Over? _Shit, the echo was back, which meant that they both were trying to talk to me. I nearly screamed. They had no idea how bad my headache was at that point. I took a couple of aspirins, crawled under the covers, and imagined that I was in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

**So again, sorry for it being short**. **Now that I'm home for three weeks on break, I should be able to upload more regularly.**  
**Again, Happy Holidays!  
Eva**


	5. Chapter 5

RPoV

_Rose, you really need to come out of your room. Everyone is worried about you, even Christian!_ That caught my attention; he was hardly ever concerned about me. _Please, Rose, open the door!_ Lissa's pleading voice broke through my defenses. I shuffled over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as they took in my disheveled appearance, I snuck into her head to see what I looked like. To say that I was a mess would be a major understatement, my hair was falling out of the bun I had it in; my eyes were puffy from crying and I looked like I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders. Liss pushed past me into my room.

"Close the door!" She told me as she took in the wreckage that once was my room. She spun around, glanced at me, then looked back at my room before uttering the question that would change my life, "Why haven't you gone after him?" Honestly, I didn't know myself; so consequently, I had no idea of what to tell Lissa.

So I gave her a bullshit answer, "I didn't want to leave you…" I trailed off, trying to read her reaction.

"Rose, I'm touched, I really am, but, no offence or anything, if Christian left me, I would go after him without a second thought. I didn't you think that you could ask us to come along?"

"Us? Who else would want to come along? You can say it's 'for love' and that this is a 'love story' but it's really not, or if it is, it's a really fucked up love story. Society would never accept that a student and a mentor could ever really love each other, and the fact that we are both dhampirs only adds to that prejudice." I had never said so much about our relationship to anyone, even Liss.

"Us, meaning, me, you, Christian, Adrian, possibly Eddie, we could of course pick up Mia too!" I looked at her, shocked.

"What do you think we're doing here? Planning a vacation to Hawaii? I am not allowing you guys to run away from the school to help me achieve forbidden love. Not only would it not be practical, for I'm sure that even Kirova would notice four students and one royal all going missing at the same time, but it would be too dangerous too! We would be easy prey for Strigoi, travelling with three royal Moroi and only two dhampirs would be a death wish! I won't—"

"Talk to Guardian Petrov, see if she can help at all!" I halted my rant when she interrupted me with this idea.

"Fine, but only if you come with me. That way she won't kill me when she finds out that we were… involved." Liss nodded her consent.

"Now get changed," she told me, "we have a long day ahead of us.

DPoV

"Belikov," I glanced at the guardian sitting next to me.

"Yes?" I acknowledged his request for my attention.

"What's your story? Why are you here?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone enlists with Mr. Mazur for a reason, and it is never because they are assigned to him. So, what's your story? Why did you give up 'normal' society to join this band of rogues?" I paused, trying to find a way out of this question, but I was not graced with inspiration. I decided to tell the truth.

"I fell in love with another dhampir, and I knew that society would try to break us up, so I did it first." He looked at me, shocked.

"Why on earth would you give up something that most of us will never achieve?" I attempted to rationalize my decision, and failed miserably. So, I settled for second best.

"I work for Mr. Mazur now, and he will never let me leave."

"You're kidding me, right? He'll totally go for the 'true love' ploy! I hear, that he was once involved with a dhampir, but that she left him, and he has tried to make sure that others are able to achieve a happy ending, since he never was."

"Abe Mazur? Helping people achieve a happy ending? Yeah right. Anyway, this plan of yours would never work, especially since he happens to be blackmailing me with the fact that I have this relationship." The guardian I was sitting next to, I think his name was Guardian Flynn, glanced at me.

"What could he threaten you with?" I squirmed, not wanted to admit Rose's status as a minor and my student. "Well?"

"The other dhampir might have been my student." His eyes widened.

"But she was over 18, right?" I shifted my weight. "Right?"

"No," I responded, quietly, "she turns 18 in a couple of months."

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

RPoV

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of today's meeting, Ms. Hathaway?" Alberta's usally stern voice came off as gentle, it made me think that she knew exactly why I was there, and she felt sorry for me. The same thought occurred to Lissa. _She knows._ Was all Lissa had to say, to get me to start talking. I told Alberta all about how Dimitri and I had become involved, stressing the fact that he tried to stop it multiple times. I then told her how I obviously couldn't live with out him. Lissa chimed in saying that she and a couple of friends would be helping me look for him.

"Which is why we came to ask you for some guardians." I concluded.

"Well, I'm glad that being in love hasn't taken away from your already sparse common sense." At this, even Lissa couldn't hold back a laugh. I shot a glare at her to which she responded with: _What? It was funny!_ I shot another glare in her direction for good measure, then turned back to Alberta.

"Well? Are you going to help me make sure that the last Dragomir doesn't get kidnapped by Strigoi?"

Alberta allowed a sad smile to escape her mask before saying, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**I've always wanted Alberta to be able to acknowledge Rose and Dimitri's relationship. I'm glad that this way she is able to help without getting in too much trouble. Anyway, please review, and suggest anything that you might want to come up in the story. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block, so anything you can think of would really help.**

**Happy New Year Everybody!**

**Eva  
**


End file.
